One Piece: Gigant Battle
One Piece: Gigant Battle! (ワンピース ギガントバトル！), previously known as Project Jet, is a Nintendo DS game published by Bandai. It was first announced in the second Weekly Shonen Jump issue released in December 2009. It will focus in the Sabaody Archipelago arc, Impel Down arc and Marineford arc, but contain content from previous arcs as well. The gameplay seems to be similar to Jump Ultimate Stars from what has been demonstrated in videos and screenshots. The game was released on September 9th, 2010. There will also be a special edition of this game (seen in the promo scan to the very right) which will come with some cards that unlock in-game content and can also be used in a One Piece arcade game, One Py Berry Match, which is part of Bandai's "Carddas" series of games. Stages *'Thousand Sunny' *'Grove #1' *'Sabaody Park' *'Kuja Combat Arena' *'Impel Down's Lowest Levels (Level 4, 5, 5.5 & 6) *'Marineford Plaza' *'Last Resort Stage''' *'Grand Line 1' (Amalgamation stage between Skypiea, Enies Lobby and Thriller Bark) *'Grand Line 2' (Amalgamation stage between Sakura Kingdom and Arabasta) *'East Blue' (Amalgamation stage between Arlong Park, Syrup Village, Baratie, Fuusha Village and Loguetown) *'Roger and Whitebeard's Final Meeting place' Characters Playable Characters: * Monkey D. Luffy * Roronoa Zoro * Nami * Usopp * Sanji * Tony Tony Chopper * Buggy * Crocodile * Juracule Mihawk * Bartholomew Kuma * Kizaru * Boa Hancock * Jinbei * Emporio Ivankov * Magellan * Edward Newgate * Portgas D. Ace * Akainu * Marshall D. Teach * Aokiji Support Characters: In addition to the following, all characters listed as playable can also be used as support. Trivia * In the Amazon Lily stage, you can find Pandawoman in the background. * In the Amazon Lily stage, when Marigold or Sandersonia hit Hancock, they cry: Anee-sama! (Elder Sister!). * By effect of being a sprite fighting game, some characters have his trademark features mirrored when they look to the left (i.e. Crocodile with his hook changes to his right hand, Sanji and his left eye covered by his hair, etc.) * When you start a fight with any character and one of the supports is Duval, he appears with his ugly face (in his portrait and his sprite) but when you choose Sanji, he appears with his handsome face (in both portrait and sprite). * When Kizaru does his 3 level attack, in the minivideo he appears gathering light in his hand fingers but in the images and the sprites, the lights are gathering in one of his feet. * Ace's trademark hat doesn't appear in the game because he lost it in his fight against Teach but he have his boots instead the shoes which the marines gave to him. * Oars Jr. and Hancock have a different color scheme than in the anime: ** Oars Jr. has red skin and yellow hair (like his ancestor Oars) ** Hancock has a yellow dress and the purple Kuja symbol and red high heel shoes which is based on her attire from the Impel Down arc (instead she has a purple dress and fuschia Kuja symbol and black high heel shoes as seen in the anime in Marineford arc). * Oda drew Strong World attires for Ace and Shanks in the games. * When a fight is started with any character and one of the supports is Shiki in the Last Resort stage, Shiki's Island Ship can be seen in the background flying in the sky * On some occasions, some traits from the anime or manga are displayed in the game: ** When Perona's "Negative Hollow" attack hits Usopp, it has no effect on him, and instead brings Perona to her knees. ** When Usopp/Sogeking's "Firebird Star" is used near the flag above the roof of Enies Lobby, the flag burns and Spandam looks terrified. ** When Hancock's "Mero Mero Merrow" attacks Luffy, he is confused but not turned in stone. * When a character is chosen who also appears in the background of a stage, that character won't appear in it ** Strangely, even in a mission where Akainu, Whitebeard, and Aokiji are fighting on the Marineford stage, their attacks still affect the stage, such as Whitebeard's earthquake attack, Aokiji's Ice Age, and Akainu's Ryūsei Kazan * Jinbei is the only character who doesn't lose health when he falls into a water abyss. * Using Luffy as support, he attacks with a Gomu Gomu no Gigant Rifle but if Luffy when he is wearing the Strong World attire is used as support, then he attacks with a Gomu Gomu no Gigant Thor Axe * If Shiki is used in an ice stage like Marineford and Sakura Kingdom half, his Shishi Odoshi: Gosho Chimaki is blue but if not, his attack is yellow * If Nightmare Luffy is used with any character, he will attack his opponent and then leave but if he is used with Luffy as fighter, Luffy becomes Nightmare Luffy. Promos Screenshots External links *Official Web Site *Official Blog Site Navigation Category:Video Games